


【授权翻译】陌客之歌-狗珊

by Seeher



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeher/pseuds/Seeher
Summary: 很抱歉让大家等了超久，这篇当时是和To tell the truth一起拿下授权的Sassyeggs太太的作品，请大家愉快享用吧。原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103539/chapters/40223369这是一个关于狗哥再次在艾林谷见到已经是阿莲的珊莎的小故事。
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Song for the Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103539) by [SassyEggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyEggs/pseuds/SassyEggs). 



【第一章】  
桑铎·克里冈只能紧紧地抿紧嘴唇，烧伤的那半边脸因此而扭曲，这或许是他头一次发现静默誓言是如此的难以遵守，自己的嘴巴又是如此的不听管教。长老大概觉得不需要问他就能让他跟狗似的乖乖跟着很方便罢了。在几分钟愤怒的静默之后，长老微笑地挥手示意。  
“是的，你现在可以问了。”  
“你他妈的干什么送我来月门？”  
“桑铎修士，请不要这样，”长老轻声指正他，“这样的言语是不受欢迎的，我们已经达成共识了。”他一边遗憾地摇着头，一边又说：“但你问了一个实在的问题。艾林谷现在已经易主了——哈罗德·艾林大人，这位新的继承人正因即将到来的婚礼感到不安。”  
“这关我什么事。”桑铎忍不住咕哝。  
“不，这关你的事。艾林大人是一位虔诚的七神教徒，他坚持想要一个传统的，有七神见证的婚礼。他们有一座教堂，但是没有修士也没有修女——没有修士就意味着传统的七神婚礼无法举行。”  
“这也还是不关我事。”  
长老微笑着，温和耐心地再次开口：“艾林大人虽然因此不安，但是他希望我们能暂时的帮助他，直到他找到办法永远的解决这个问题。”  
“你希望我去假扮一个该死的修士？”桑铎忍不住哼了一声。  
“请注意你的言语，修士。”长老忍不住叹了口气。“不，当然不是，那儿波特修士会因此而前去，你的任务是陪伴他，保证他的安全。请不要再说这不关你的事，你若还想继续留在这里，请把我们的事情当作你自己的事情吧。”

“好的，但是这关我们什么事？”  
“我们现在是他们唯一的选择了，我再重复一遍，艾林大人想要一个七神见证的婚礼，他当然也会为我们的无私服务慷慨解囊——我们需要钱来度过冬天。”  
“凛冬将至。”桑铎小声地念着，用手指轻轻敲击着桌面。  
长老用温和的眼神打量着他。  
“我知道这对你来说不容易，但是艾林谷一直是远于战事纷争，几乎没有一丁点战火烧到那里。没有任何人会在途径月门的修士里寻找猎狗——桑铎·克里冈，你只要保持正常，戴着兜帽，就不会有事，我向你保证，没什么需要担心的。”

桑铎内心激起的憎恨——憎恨长老对他说话的方式，仿佛他只是一个脆弱的瘸腿男人。他不需要别人的怜悯，他丝毫不想容忍其他任何人的可怜。  
“我能拿回我的马吗？”

“可以，我们没人可以骑得了浮木。”

“我可以拿回我的剑吗？”  
“当然，你明天就要离开，不许拖拖拉拉，越早到达，我们得到的钱币就越多，就有更多的人能够挨过这个冬天。  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
“你不应该喝酒的。”

“你才不应该喝酒，”桑铎对着那个到处评判别人的同伴低吼，“我又没有发你的誓言，我没有背誓。”  
奈尔波特修士责备地瞟了他一眼，安静地坐回座位上。  
桑铎屏住一口气。在长老找到奄奄一息的他之后，事情似乎开始有些不一样了，他突然开始渴望一个容身之处……或许更多。就是这么一点点的“更多”改变了他。人们一直希望他强壮而残忍，战无不胜，但是在寂静岛寻找到的赎罪却让他似乎变了一个人——他有时会开始思考自己是不是一直都在做错的事情——但谁又规定了对是对的，错是错的……  
他开始有点后悔刚才朝着奈尔波特修士大喊大叫了。  
无言地前行中他看到一把扫帚，再接着遇到了一位老人，他站在少女像前，拿着扫帚清扫着角落。这些人将会花掉整个夜晚清扫这座圣堂，好让这位他从来没听过的大人明早用来结婚。反正他也不需要关心这位大人如何如何，他只需要保护好奈尔波特修士。  
他们在一个小时前左右到达了月门，他们的旅程是沉默的，几乎是静默的，尽管他们都被长老允许解开静默的誓言。桑铎不觉得自己需要“解开”誓言，他一直以来的沉默是因为他愿意勉勉强强的为长老保留一点点的尊重，不因为誓言。  
但是现在，离开了圣洁的寂静岛，他似乎感觉到从前的自己开始复苏，之前的习惯开始一点一点地从身体里冒出来。当奈尔波特修士安置妥当，开始寻找工具帮忙清理教堂的时候，他只想找酒喝，虽然他大概不需要太多，这些酒能够安置他心里那种奇异的不安。  
没有人会知道我在这里。他努力地说服自己。站在教堂昏黄的烛光下，擦去少女像脚趾上的灰尘，酒水湿润了他的嘴唇……他想知道这样的感觉是否谁也曾有过。  
“这里好奇怪。”奈尔波特修士突然说，他站在陌客像前，“请到来这里，修士。”  
桑铎自己一直对这位代表死亡的神有着一点喜爱之情——他是一把趁手的刀子，就和自己一样——他也总是被众人遗忘在角落……就和自己一样。但是在这里，或许还有另一个人对陌客抱有着一样的同情。蜡烛燃烧过后的拉滴沾满了角落，神像的脚，手臂，手上，甚至是掌心中捧着的头骨上全是弯弯曲曲的蜡痕。许许多多燃烧过的蜡烛的、没燃烧完的蜡烛代表着在这个地方，这位陌客得到了和大家一样的喜爱。  
“似乎不是所有人都忘了创造我们的神。”奈尔波特呢喃着，擦去陌客肩膀上的蜡烛痕迹。铁匠像的后面有个柜子，我们可以暂时先把这些蜡烛放进去。”  
猎狗大概会感觉到这种命令十分冒犯，但是桑铎会乖乖听从奈尔波特修士的指令。他找到一个被蛾子啃食的破破烂烂的旧包裹，准备走回去把蜡烛装起来，可是就在他走进，或者说是躲进阴影的那一刻，有什么东西似乎从他的脑海里翻腾起来。  
说实话，他其实很惊讶见到她……这个词似乎不太对，毕竟“惊讶”似乎用在这里还太过普通，还暗示着一丝惊喜的意味——就像是意外碰见了好久没见到的朋友，或者是在尘土里发现了一块金龙一样。不是惊喜，这种感觉他绝不认为是惊喜，他其实感受到了迷惑，困惑，混乱，甚至觉得像是错觉。  
女孩没有用自我介绍打断这里的宁静，甚至连看都没看站在阴影里的修士，径直走到陌客的祭坛前。桑铎在自己的心跳声中盯着她，看着她点亮了一根又一根的蜡烛，她的双手轻轻地抚摸过那颗头骨，双眼半闭，仿佛她被自己的家人朋友包围着一样的祥和。  
边上的奈尔波特修士张大着嘴盯着她。  
一个虔诚的修士会让她一个人呆着的，一个更好、更虔诚的人，但奈尔波特不是那种人。  
“你在向陌客祈祷。”他问。  
“是的。”  
她的答案是那样的简单，毫无余地，假如奈尔波特没有因此而皱起鼻子的话，这个答案也不令人满意。  
“或许你就是明天要结婚的那位夫人了吗？我听说她是一位虔诚的七神教徒。”  
“我确实是明天就要结婚了，是的。”她开口，将目光转向奈尔波特修士，“但我不是夫人，我叫阿莲，是贝里席大人的私生女。”  
“私生女？我以为……”  
这句话没说完，尽管，桑铎明白他要说什么。私生女？嫁给艾林谷之主？尽管没有问出口，但所有人都明白他的意思。但是奈尔波特修士没有问，因为珊莎冷冰冰的眼神压住了他的嘴。  
“是的……这没什么。“奈尔波特尴尬的转换话题，”但是，请告诉我，你为什么向陌客祈祷呢？”

“我向所有的神祈祷，”她回答，声音坚定而单调。而且冰冷。

“但是为什么，多数时候是陌客呢？你正是含苞未放的年龄呀，多少其他的少女都向少女祈祷，或者圣母，去引领你的婚姻之路。”奈尔波特摇头，“向陌客祈祷能给你什么？”  
“怎么会？我们最后都会死。”  
“你要为生而祈祷，不要为死亡祈祷。”奈尔波特说，就连桑铎都被这说教的语气激怒了。“你被误导了，我的孩子，这不是你错。你只有妇人之心，和私生子的血脉，也难怪你不理解。”  
珊莎抱紧肩膀，眯起眼睛，“是的，大概是这个的缘故。”  
“或许你愿意让我指引你祈祷？”  
“不了，谢谢您。我虚弱的思想有着腐烂的核心，我想这些圣言是无法拯救的，我想我需要去休息了。”  
随着她的转身离去，惊讶的修士还没来得及合拢嘴，就像刚刚她进来时那样。似乎一切都是原样，少女离去的脚步也轻的和空气一样，连烛光都不会因为她的离去而闪烁。  
桑铎一直等到她完全离开，才从阴影里走出来。  
“你可算是来了。”奈尔波特不耐烦的催促他去清扫。  
几个小时过去了，他们清理了一个又一个圣坛，每一个神像都已经得到了妥善的清理。奈尔波特滔滔不绝地谈论着刚才的私生女孩，哀叹着现在的年轻人是多么的不礼貌。桑铎只想告诉他闭嘴，可是他不行，或许只能忽略他。  
许多思绪一时间涌上脑海，记忆，懊悔，还有疑问。他感觉到脑子好像要炸裂开来，他现在需要更多的酒才能解决问题了。奈尔波特修士终于宣布圣堂已经清扫完毕，可以回去休息了。  
等所有人都离开了，桑铎在角落里找到了刚才被遗忘的酒袋，独自呆在祭坛边，看着窗外。

贝里席大人的私生女，他忍不住哼了一声。在经历了她那样的人生之后，向陌客祈祷又有什么奇怪的呢？尤其是现在又落进了小指头的掌心。向陌客祈祷意味着什么呢？她是因为要嫁给这位艾林大人不开心吗？就像被迫嫁给小恶魔一样吗？  
几个小时过去了，黎明一步一步地向他走过来，他只是整晚地坐在祭坛边上，盯着她的城堡，看着他自己的过去。他应该做些什么吗？带着她逃走？绑架她？又或者是丢着她在这里一个人承受未来不情愿的婚姻？如果他现在去把她救出来，会比上次好或坏吗？他敢再次拿自己的生活冒险吗？这次或许还要算上她的……他不确定这是不是一个明智的选择，他甚至也不知道这是不是她想要的。  
在最后，尽管他没有去找她，她也向他走过来了。


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读，这是一个关于狗哥再次在艾林谷见到已经是阿莲的珊莎的小故事。（本章为阿莲/珊莎视角）

【第二章】  
她不清楚到底是什么力量驱使着自己每天早上都去圣堂祈祷，毕竟七神在她所经受的那么多苦难前从未显灵过。地上积累着比靴子还要厚的雪，天上的雪花盘旋着落在自己的发迹上，这比酒水还要让人晕眩……她向前走去，推开圣堂的门，感觉头晕目眩，甚至难以站立。  
所有的蜡烛都没了，她一接近陌客的雕像就注意到了，只剩下蜡滴被刮去和烟灰的一点点痕迹。那位“贴心”的修士一定把它们都清理干净了，大概是为了拯救她这位“误入歧途”的少女，当然也是为今天的婚礼准备一个洁净的圣堂。当然，为什么不呢，若是在以前，珊莎肯定会对修士的努力大加赞赏，但是现在……她心里却充满了怨恨。  
她坚持要举行一个传统的七神婚礼，仅仅是因为她知道这里没有修士，而且他们大概也找不着——这是一个十分正当的理由——来拖延她的婚礼。她的“父亲”本想驳回她的提议，讽刺地说私生子的血脉正是七神教义所鄙弃的，可是阿莲没有投降，至少一开始这个计策是起了点作用的。  
不过好景总是不长，她还是得在今天结婚，这应该是闹剧的结尾了。  
阿莲盯着面前阴影里伫立的雕像，陌客没有性别，不男不女，大家都知道——但是这一座雕塑明显是以男性身形刻画的——高大，结实，还有点吓人。一只手捧着一颗头颅，另一只手紧紧攥住斗篷，在雕像的阴影之下，阿莲只能看见它非人的那一半面孔。  
半人，半兽，她沉思着。  
比起陌客，人们总是更尊重其他剩下的六个神，或许有些不公平，但也许也是被他的形象吓退了罢。阿莲不害怕，尽管她根本不知道她这少得可怜的勇敢从何而来。也许她比别人更能理解这位可怖的神明，也许她其实已经死过一次，明白死神随时能带走一切，明白他为数不多的亲切。  
也许是其他的，说道不明的东西。她伸出手，试图触碰这位黑暗中的神灵，她的手指划过雕像的鼻梁，温柔地抚摸过他面部的线条，就像她一直以来的那  
“那不是伤疤，”她轻声低语，好像他能听到一样，“那是你的眼睛。”  
阿莲注意到有什么东西在她身旁的阴影里动了一下，当她瞥见一个披着斗篷的高大身影的时候，她几乎要落荒而逃。这个人从来没有出现在这里……她几乎要以为陌客终于到来，能把她从这个糟糕的生活里带出来——无论，无论是什么代价，她都愿意付出。但是他的袍子太过朴素，太过肮脏和残破，这是另外一位修士。  
“我很抱歉，我没能注意到您在这里，”她说，本能地穿起来她礼貌的铠甲，“我叫阿莲，是那位今天就要结婚的‘幸运’女孩。”  
又一次。  
她不想让自己的话语听起来苦涩又讽刺，阿莲忍不住担心这位修士会从话语里剖析出任何的负面情绪，但……如果他知道了又怎么样？很多人都知道她不开心，但是没有人在意啊。他凭什么会在意我不开心呢？  
她朝着陌客的雕像皱起眉。如果她有蜡烛就好了，如果她有根蜡烛就好多了。  
“修士，你说……为什么没有歌曲是歌颂陌客的呢？其他的神都有歌谣，可是我每次都得替陌客编一首呢，实在是不太方便。”  
她内心里已经做好了准备，聆听这位修士关于陌客的歌谣只是“没有人写”的长篇大论，想必他也不会与昨天那位有什么区别。但是良久，她只听到了自己的呼吸声在圣堂中来回游荡。她忍不住自己好奇的眼神——那个修士双手紧紧地交叉在一起，低着头，但是阿莲肯定他在看着自己，肯定他听见了自己的话。  
“你许下了静默誓言？”她猜测到，却看见他严肃地摇了摇头。“好吧，那，这样的话我更喜欢你一点，我是说，比起昨天那个。”  
阿莲叹了口气，把目光转回她的神灵，呼出的蒸汽在眼前形成了一小团白雾。珊莎会为自己的不友好而道歉，尽管这是真心话，但是阿莲……阿莲觉得这位修士不会告诉他的同伴。  
当然还有哈罗德·哈顿，这位今天要来和她成婚的大人。没有人会来把她从这场噩梦里叫醒，没有人会来救她的。  
“我想他应该已经死了，”她呢喃，舌头就像喝了酒一样不听话，因为绝望。  
“他们说他残忍，但那不是真的，他们也说他是个懦夫，但我知道那也不是真的。他们说他死了，或许他们也会搞错这个……如果他死了，我应该能感觉到。”  
“虽然不知道这种感觉从何而来，但我觉得我会知道。”  
又一声深深的叹息，又一团白雾飘起，渐渐地消散在圣堂冰冷的空气里。  
“我总是觉得，他会来的，”她思索着，一边期许着自己还是那个小女孩。  
修士疑惑地指了指陌客的雕像。  
“不是，不是他。”她回答道，尽管她也一直渴望着死亡，“是一个像他的人。”  
这是真话，尽管听起来可笑又荒谬。

当她还在君临的时候，她有另一个名字，那时候他总能在她危险的时候出现，像真正的骑士一样拯救她，在她因为见到父亲长枪上的人头悲愤的时候，在她因为腹痛差点跌落楼梯的时候，在她因为君临暴动差点被拉下马的时候……他总是会出现。

如果有人愿意来救她，那为什么不是他？这很合时宜，毕竟这就是歌谣中经常发生的。  
“如果他听到我这话，一定会嘲笑我的。他会告诉我，我这颗脑袋里只有愚蠢的歌谣和童话，我还是原来那只可笑的小小鸟……可现在，就算他那么做了，我也不觉得困扰了……”  
修士沉默地听着她的话，阿莲能感受到他目光的炽热。  
她小心翼翼地摸了摸陌客手中的头骨。  
“但我不是原来那个小小鸟了，自从……”  
被禁锢的记忆迅速地穿过脑海——乔弗里涨成紫色的面孔，还有令人呕吐的暴民，还有不该拿着父亲的寒冰的那双手……阿莲闭上眼睛，努力地摇摇头，试图忘记珊莎的故事。  
“我不再是原来的我了。”她又默默地重复了一遍，“不，我已经是另一个人了，没有人知道我在这里，也没有人想过。”  
修士似乎生气了，在这一刻，阿莲忽然意识到这微妙的变化，尽管她自己也说道不明，也许这只是自己极为偶尔的卸下面具的释然吧。  
或许不止这些。她惊讶地看着修士举起了他的大手，但似乎他只是想要她的注意。她看着他走到窗边，手指在积满晨雾的窗子上画出了一个圆，两个小小的三角，一个嘴巴，眼睛……等他完成之后，转过身来看着她。  
“那是一只猫咪吗？”  
修士急躁地挥手——看起来是个非常抓狂的否认——他擦掉了那些涂鸦，换了一扇窗子，又画了一些什么——等他转过身，阿莲哭笑不得的发现他画的几乎和之前的没什么区别。  
“这看起来还是像猫呀。”  
那个人怒视着她，阿莲笑了，她实在是情不自禁！这好奇怪，这种单边的对话，却是她这几年来最诚实的对话了，而这样的玩笑只会让她感到更加愉悦。  
所以她开始努力猜测他的正确含义，这一次的耳朵比较大，虽然她知道猫是错误答案，可是她还是觉得像。  
应该是……？  
“噢！是狗吗？我知道了，”她笑着说，一边暗喜自己揭开了谜题，“比起猫咪我更喜欢狗，猫总是偷偷摸摸的，又自私，但是狗……狗会为你而死，却从不对你撒谎。”而且他永远不会逃避你的目光。  
修士停了下来，直勾勾地盯着她，最终还是走到下一扇窗前，开始画另一张图，这次倒是不是从画圆开始，只是简单地画了个狗头的轮廓，然后画出身体，最后一条弯弯的线成了尾巴，他转过身，看着阿莲，期待地指了指图画。  
阿莲眨眨眼睛，被这张画搞晕了，这只是一张很简陋的草稿，但是她并不觉得那是狗，而是更像……一个魔咒。是那个人，她看了一眼陌客，关于他的一切忽然又在脑海里重新清晰起来——晨雾上的图画，修士斗篷下结实的肩膀，她感觉胃里搅成了一团……  
那只大手拉起她的手，靠得更近了，粗糙的拇指抵住她的指尖，引导着她走向结满了白雾的窗子。  
珊……  
她花了好一会才反应过来他在做什么，他继续握着她的手，写着。  
一种奇怪的反胃感出现了，她不想玩这种游戏。但她试图把自己的手抽回来的时候，却发现握着她的那只手尽管十分坚定，但却出奇的温柔。阿莲咽了一口口水，也试图把自己的记忆吞回去。  
珊莎。  
他知道她是谁，而且再清楚不过。她本应感到害怕，毕竟她孤身一人在圣堂里，当最后一撇完成的时候。  
这一次，她成功地把手抽了回来，但却没能站稳，蹒跚地倒退了好几步，直到那双手及时地扶住了她，紧紧地抓住她的双臂。然后她反应了过来，她明白了。还能是谁呢？  
现在轮到珊莎审视他了，她努力地寻找着一点她记忆里那个人的痕迹，只要一点就好，能证明她是对的。他低着头，脸被斗篷的阴影遮住，眼睛也看不见。但是她得确认，她必须这么做。她的手指触及到斗篷的边缘，停顿了下来，好在他并没有阻止她拉下斗篷……弯曲的疤痕跨过大半张脸，鼻子，嘴巴，直到整张脸暴露在她的视线之下。  
她只能大口地喘气，这个情景她已经幻想了太多次，以至于它来临的时候，她已经不确定这是幻想还是现实。  
“我是疯了吗？”  
他点点头：“有可能。”  
噢，这个声音。  
她几乎早已忘却这岩石磨过砂纸一般的声音，因为她没能成功地在记忆里模仿出那个嗓音。

是他，就在这里。  
她站起身来，看向这个无法直视她的男人，他的眼神还是那样的有侵略性，炽热，不知怎么地多了几分……温和。足够了，这就是他，足够的证据说明了这真的是他。  
“你比我想象中的块头小了许多，”她告诉他，他愤怒的哼声瞬间唤醒了她的记忆，珊莎笑了起来。  
然后哭了出来。


	3. 第三章

【第三章】  
和上一次相见比较而言，女孩长高了不少，也更漂亮了——尽管他从来都是尽力去忽略她作为女性的魅力。当然，她看上去也更加忧郁了。看着她颤抖着瘦弱的肩膀，无用地啜泣着，桑铎竟没由来地有了几分愧疚。就在刚才的一小会，她才刚刚讲过她希望他在这里——当然也说了其他一些桑铎没有预料的话，她没有任何理由想起他才对。  
或许她的哭泣仅仅意味着梦境像泡沫一样破碎，消失殆尽。  
“小小鸟，”他开口，企图把珊莎从那“小心翼翼地、试图不惹恼他”的抽泣里拉出来。他希望他穿着铠甲，那套烟灰色的铠甲；他希望自己配着剑，好让他能把剑抽出来。因为他默默地认识到这是一场战争，某种意义上的战争，可是面前抽泣的女孩让他的内心无比的脆弱，甚至无法防御，只得丢盔弃甲而逃。  
“我不明白，”她突然开口，吸了吸鼻子，“你为什么在这里？”  
“你的未婚夫说你想要一个修士来主持一个……”  
珊莎没说话。  
他的言语也抛弃了他。现在他已经知道这场婚礼是无可挽回的、必须发生的——他难以想象她就是那位婚礼中的新娘，难以想象她要嫁给任何人。但是更糟糕的事情是，他知道她不愿意，她恐惧这一切。  
……  
他甚至把那个本来不存在的修士也带了上来。  
“所以……你不知道我在这里是吗？”她问，泪眼婆娑地悄悄瞥了他一眼。  
他摇了摇头，心中暗自期待珊莎理解自己的‘背叛’是无意之间的，可是她的肩膀还是因为失望而垂下。看来无论如何，自己都是命中注定让她失望的那个人。  
“你肯定觉得我是傻瓜，期待你能再次救我于牢笼，”她含糊地说，叹了口气，“我想我已经疯了。”  
“我也是，”他赞同，她的确是有点不理智，她为何期待着他来救她，而不是其他人呢？她绝不止是喝醉了。

“我们要走了。”  
“走？”  
“是的，走，”他低声说，声音近乎于吼，“这次你会乖乖地跟我走吗？还是需要我拿把刀架在你漂亮的小脖子上？”  
“但是……你不是为我而来的，不是吗？”  
“的确不是，但是我想为你而离开这里。”  
“真的吗？”  
“狗不会对你撒谎的，女孩。”  
她停顿了一下……眨了眨眼睛……嘴唇微张，似乎正在努力地转着小脑袋思索着些什么。当她终于抬起眼，桑铎竟然看到了一丝调皮的表情，可很快熟悉的假笑出现在她的脸上。  
“好吧。”  
他的怒火又燃了起来。她以为她已经摸清了他，他还傻乎乎的指望着她能真正理解他。可她没能。可笑的、天真的笨女孩连她想象中的半点门道都没摸着。  
“勇敢多了，小小鸟。至少比上一次我见到你的时候勇敢多了，你那时候连正眼看着我都做不到，记得吗？”  
“我知道。但我以为你要吻我……不是，我很长一段时间都觉得你吻过我……”她摇了摇头，试图从记忆里走出来。“我不知道我为什么这么觉得。但是为什么那时候你会在我的卧室里？”

“你觉得呢？”  
他努力试图把这话说的充满恶意又危险，甚至带有一点猥亵的意味，他明白她不会错过这层意思，至少她已经经历过那么多恶意的情况下，她不会再忽略别人的恶意了。  
他猜得没错，过了一会，她回答道：  
“你……是想要……强暴我吗？”  
她的声音尖细而颤抖，充满着不确定，像一根根细针刺进他的肋骨之间。她是对的，不是吗？自从他将她留在了那该死的狮子窝里，他曾数百次、数千次地告诉自己‘我应该狠狠地上她，就像我像的那样。’这样的话语在脑海里咆哮着。  
那本是计划好的，但是我却搞砸了。肉体的脆弱促使着桑铎去了她的房间，他愿意承认他心里存在着某种将死之人脆弱的渴望。  
可是关心，或是爱什么的，没有，他不渴望。  
有的仅仅是肉体上的脆弱。  
可是当她把这样的尖锐的、糟糕的话语说出口时，他才觉得那张嘴唇之间冒出来的字眼像石头上打磨好的尖针，但虚弱、空洞而虚假。  
她依旧不会说谎。  
“不。”他无奈地承认了他的落败，“我不是为了那种事情而去的。”  
“我也不这么想，”她似乎放松了点，假笑又再次出现在了她的脸上，现在轮到桑铎不敢看她的脸了。

“但你还没有听到你的歌。“  
“我的歌？”他的胃里好像有什么东西突然紧紧地攥住他。  
“你不是为了它而来吗？”她呢喃着，“我可以现在唱给你听，如果你愿意的话。”  
她的话语毫无歧义，直白极了，不是往常那种搅拌着蜂蜜的纸糊。可是她知道这件事——却让桑铎感受到头晕目眩的反胃。她在乔弗里手中，小恶魔的手指，贝里席的手中所经历的一切，使她明白了些什么。  
但是猎狗也并没有比这些人好到哪里去——他确实想要她唱歌，可是不是这样的，不可以是补偿。  
可是——他又足够坚强吗？他能说不吗？  
看来不行。当女孩像他想象之中那样向他走来，他甚至不能使唤自己的身体去阻止她。他们之间的距离是那么的小，小到桑铎可以感受到来自她身上的热度，甚至是呼吸间的酒味……她的嘴唇靠近他，然后……开始歌唱。  
女孩是真诚的，桑铎感受到了。她唱得也很好，甜蜜的嗓音让关于弗罗里安这个傻瓜的无趣歌谣也变得生动。桑铎仔细地听着这她低吟的天真歌谣。  
她的嘴角轻轻翘起，她微笑着为他歌唱。  
当然，她说了是歌谣。他怎么能期待别的什么？  
她还是那只可笑的小笨鸟。  
“才不是你想的那种歌，”她坚定地声明，这倒使他有几分吃惊了，“这是你唯一会从我这里得到的歌，我得说清楚。”  
“我知道，”他点点头。

或许她不再是原来那只可笑的小小鸟了。  
“好的，那我们去哪里？”  
“这重要吗？”  
她抬起头，看着他，抬起一边眉毛，试图在他脸上寻找一丝迟疑，或者是玩笑的意味。她刚刚才成功地谈判出了她出逃的代价，还灵巧地避开了他想在她身上寻找的答案。  
他已经不是她的对手了，他或许早就知道，可她似乎才掌握到控制人心的甜蜜之处。  
桑铎却没由来的因为她的成长感到放心，他看见她抬起下巴。  
她更聪明了，或者说是智慧，她明白随他离开之后会发生的事情。或许，噢不，她应该是真心愿意跟着他逃离这个鸟笼了。  
“不重要，”她说，向他抛出一个容光焕发的微笑，无形之中地缓和了他的紧张。  
“我已经准备好了。”她说。


End file.
